


Science Love Song

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Devolved into Mushy Affection, Faceless Old Woman ain’t having it, Ghost Rider 1928 Starring Lee Marvin, Invisible Popcorn, M/M, Movie Night, Nightvale Isms, Science Love Lines, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding Vow Reminising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Cecil and Carlos just being sickeningly sweet while Faceless Old Woman tries to watch the movie
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Science Love Song

“Take away gravity, I’d still fall for you.” Carlos said, nuzzling his cheek into Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil smiled. He brought a hand to Carlo’s perfect hair, burying his fingers into the dark curls and lightly scratching at his scalp. Carlos’ eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into his fingers, a sight that still did funny things to Cecil’s heart even after years of being married.

“You’ll always get a red dot from me, darling.” Cecil replied. 

“You’re such a perfect arrangement of atoms.” Carlos sighed. “Though scientifically, the concept of absolutes such as perfection are impossible, so you do indeed have imperfections. You though are close to being perfectly imperfect, a paradoxical situation I’d gladly spent a lifetime pondering over.”

“Carlos…” Cecil gasped softly. He couldn’t help the smile stretching across his face. “Time and space are a nonlinear concept held by such fragile circumstances. At any time, reality could collapse around us and wash away the circumstances of our lives, yet I wouldn’t mourn. A life with you is satisfying enough.” 

“You give my heart premature palpitations.” 

“Really? Because you’ve stolen mine.” 

“Well, it’s good you have multiple.” Carlos ran a hand across Cecil’s chest until he felt a jackhammering thump in his chest. Occasionally, he felt a smaller pulse thump out of sync along with a strange roll and a poke at his hand before the...flesh? The flesh settled one more. 

“Nope, you stole all of them. Saran wrapped them and stored them away in one of those shady coolers for black market trade.” 

“I’d never sell them on the black market. I’d take them to the lab and study them under a microscope. Maybe then, I’d be able to start quantifying all about you that I adore. Metaphorically, of course.” 

“Oh Carlos, your vows…” Cecil grabbed his chest where his hearts made a mewling sound. Carlos sat straight up and pecked Cecil’s cheek. 

“Do you remember what yours were?” 

“I say a lot of words, words that have left my mouth and are now lost to time. The most important thing is the emotion that hasn’t been lost; it still burns in my chest like a cozy fire in the middle of a secluded camp, far from civilization or even another sentient being except for you. That feeling is love.” Cecil finished. He let a second of silence past before laughing. “I’m just kidding. I still have my notes on my phone.” 

Cecil pulled out his phone and scrolled through the notes. Carlos leaned over his shoulder, watching him across through a series of indecipherable glyphs until he stopped on one particular series of glyphs written in bright red text. “Ah, here it is. Carlos, all my life-“ 

“Shh, I’m trying to watch the movie.” The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home scolded. Cecil and Carlos looked, watching as she leaned over the back of the couch to swipe up the abandoned bowl of invisible popcorn. She scooped a handful of invisible kernels and dumped them into her mouth. 

“Whoops, sorry.” Cecil chuckled. 

“I forgot all about the movie to be honest.” 

“It’s Ghost Rider, the 1929 version starring Lee Marvin.” The Faceless Old Woman said between crunches. 

“The 1763 version was better.” Cecil said. The Faceless Old Woman scoffed. 

“You’re just being pretentious.” 

Cecil twisted around on the couch to stare at the Faceless Old Woman. “Listen, the 1763 version is more accurate to the cave craving found in the Nightvale Caverns.” 

“It’s still a good movie.” 

“But, it’s not the same! They totally botch up the execution of Grand Pierre Dela-“ 

“Cecil, I still want to watch the movie.” Carlos said. “No spoilers.” 

“Oh right. Sorry, honey.” Cecil settled back down but left his hand draped along the back of the couch. A few more minutes into the movie, Cecil drew his hand around Carlos. 

“You two are sickeningly sweet.” The Faceless Old Woman huffed in amusement. She picked a kernel of invisible popcorn and flicked at the two. The two didn’t pay attention though. Now, they were engrossed in the exploits of Lee Marvin’s character as he rode around seeking justice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you like doing it!


End file.
